


Silent morning

by celeryy_ko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryy_ko/pseuds/celeryy_ko
Summary: Shadow and Silver wake up to the sound of rain this morning. Silver plans on making breakfast but the both of them are too tired to get up.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 30





	Silent morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time posting here. i kinda just wrote this from a drawing i made. hope u enjoy.

Today was raining.

The morning was a little cold. Outside, the clouds looked heavy and gray; lightly layering one another like a mixture of monotone paints on a canvas. Cold rain was pouring down onto the thick snow that had blanketed the city from a few days ago. Lights through building windows were clearly visible now that the sky was emitting shades of soft darkness that were close and comforting. 

It was quiet. 

Almost every morning brought gentle silence.

Inside an apartment building, the gray skies behind dusty-blue curtains gave the living room a dreary and muted tone. The cold seeping through walls gave it a slightly dry touch.  
There were four rooms along a small hallway. Two were bedrooms, a bathroom, and a smaller room with barely any furniture other than a small nightstand in one corner that had a clock sitting on top and a heater on the other side of the room.  
The floor was clean hardwood; warm and welcoming.  
In the middle of the room lie two hedgehogs, Shadow and Silver, still fast asleep under a big soft red blanket on a fairly large futon. They chose to sleep in that room since it was the only one with a working heater. The faint light peeking through the windows couldn’t reach far enough to hit their resting faces but only enough to reach the ivory one’s quills, leaving the rest of them in the somber darkness of the room. Outside the room’s window, rain dew drops stained the glass. Some stayed while others slid down almost like a race. 

It was peaceful.

Their soft breaths only brought to the still atmosphere, both were sound asleep and undisturbed, until Shadow rolled over from facing the opposite side of the futon to facing Silver, this had woken Silver up but not completely. Still in a drowsy state, he looked at the other with sleepy eyes noticing he was still asleep, he then looked over to the window seeing that it was already morning and noticed the rain droplets covering the window from outside. He listened to the light uneven medley the rain played when each drop hit the edge of the windowsill. A faint smile appeared on his tired face.  
The tone the morning brought made him not want to get out of bed and just stay there next to his partner, but he thought about making a special breakfast for the both of them the other day and thought this morning was perfect. 

Still lying down, he looked back at Shadow. He was curled up under the blanket. The blanket was partially covering his face and the side of his muzzle was softly pressed against the pillow, his ears looked soft and were pointing down. One of his hands was poking out of the blanket with the sleeve of his light gray sweater covering over most of his hand while holding the pillow with a loose clutch.  
Silver smiled.  
He felt a gentle blush on his cheeks as he took in the sight of the other sleeping hedgehog. He thought Shadow looked cute and peaceful in his sleep and didn’t want to disturb him. So, in hopes of not waking him up, Silver slowly extends his arm to lay a hand on the side of his face and softly caresses his cheek.  
Silver felt his own cheeks getting warmer; his heart started to beat a little bit faster, and his pink blush deepened a into a soft red. 

Silver saw that Shadow was still sleeping and still had his hand on his cheek.  
Silver’s amber eyes started to feel heavy since he doesn’t feel fully woken up yet.  
His eyes slowly close and doesn’t try to hold back his fatigue, his hand is now resting on the side of Shadow’s face as his consciousness drifts away. 

A few minutes pass.

The room remains silent.  
Shadow’s ears perk up slowly.  
His tired ruby eyes slowly adjusting to the room’s ambience and moves his head as he tries to lift it up from the pillow until a weight on his face catches his attention.  
He notices that Silver’s palm is loosely laying on the edge of his face.  
As Shadow realizes this, a blush starts appearing on his face. 

He decides to move himself a bit closer to Silver to cuddle and buries his face into his fluffy white mane that’s been poking out of his black hoodie-sweater.  
Silver suddenly but slowly wakes up. He awakens to Shadow nuzzling into his white fur. He smiles once again.

“...Morning, Shadow..” 

Silver breaks the room’s silence with a broken whisper.

“..Mornin’...” Shadow replies drowsily; face still buried in snowy white. Silver then gives him a small kiss on the forehead.  
Shadow begins to notice the sound of rain hitting the window from outside. “It’s raining today?” He says in a tired voice. “Mmyep..” Answered Silver.  
They both didn’t mind the rain actually, they would usually find comfort in cloudy skies and enjoyed watching the rain pour over the buildings as well as the flowerbeds and shrubs in the garden park nearby.  
Shadow moves his face out of Silver’s fur but keeps his head laying near his chest, both still curled up under the warm blanket. “I wanted to try making something new for breakfast today; something that isn’t cereal or frozen pancakes.” Silver says while picking at his pillow. “What about making actual pancakes?” Shadow suggests. Silver quietly chuckles at his suggestion. “Heh..I guess..but maybe something that isn’t pancakes.”  
“Waffles..”  
“Waffles sound nice, but we don’t even have a waffle maker.”  
“Scrambled eggs and hash browns?”  
“I don’t think we have enough potatoes to even make a small batch of them and I wanna save the eggs for something else..”  
Shadow sighs, he shifts himself up to face Silver and closes his eyes while thinking of other breakfast options to suggest, then Silver suddenly remembers something: “Oh ya. I forgot I bought this cookbook a few weeks ago. I think it had some breakfast recipes somewhere, I can probably find something..”  
Silver felt pretty eager to start searching through his cookbook for some good ideas, but Shadow still felt tired and just wanted to lay there beside Silver a little longer.  
Shadow knew Silver gets a bit excited when it comes to trying out new meals to make since Silver grew to like cooking even though he wasn’t the absolute best at it but he did make decent meals Shadow enjoyed.

The sound of pouring rain outside brought itself to a soft melody.

The two lay there in silence for a few minutes until Shadow lightly tugs at Silver’s sleeve.  
“Hm?”  
“If you want I could help you with whatever you’re going to make.”  
Shadow offered some help with the cooking even though he didn’t have much skill when it came to it.  
Silver smiles at his offer.  
“Of course..of course Shadow you can help. I could really use some actually.” Silver chuckles.  
Shadow smiles at his response. 

Silver realizes something and lifts his head to check the clock on the nightstand. “You know it’s still a bit early..I could wait until a little later to start.” Silver rests his head back on the pillow and faces Shadow with a little smile.  
Silver then moves his head closer and rests his forehead on Shadow’s. Shadow hugs an arm around Silver and snuggles in closer to him. Silver hugs him in close and places a hand on his head then gently runs it through his scarlet streaked quills. The both of them smile with pink flushed faces.  
They both notice that the rain outside was slowly ending it’s symphony, though the skies remain dark.  
“Since the rain is starting to settle down, we can go for a walk through the park nearby after breakfast if you want.” Silver says quietly while softly scratching behind Shadow’s ear.  
“I’d like that.” He says while closing his eyes huddling closer into Silver.  
The morning didn’t bother to get them out off the futon. The warmth the two shared was making them sleepy again.  
They were both slowly dozing off to sleep when Shadow suddenly says something.  
“I love you, Silver.” He whispers.  
Silver’s pink blush from earlier turns light red.  
“I love you too, Shadow.” He whispers back.  
Cuddling under the blanket; warmth enveloping the two, they lay their heads on cloud-soft pillows as the still and cloudy morning lulled the two sleepy hedgehogs into a short nap while the tranquil silence of the room greets their restfulness once again.


End file.
